This contract is for the acquisition of survey services associated with the planning and execution of the survey for Federal agencies sponsored by the Economic and Resources Studies Branch (ERSB) of the Division of Planning and Evaluation (DPE), a part of the Office of Science Policy and Legislation (OSPITT) located in the Office of the Director. The Federal Health R&D Survey collects data from all major Federal agencies on their obligations for biomedical and health-related research and development. The survey also calls for further detail having to do with recipients, type of health R & D and other features. This survey has received approval as an interagency survey from the General Services Administration.